NATURE AND IMPORTANCE OF THE BIOSTATISTICS AND DATA MANAGEMENT CORE The Biostatistics and Data Management Core has played and will continue to play an important role in Project EXPORT. This core will continue to serve the multiple needs for the planning, conduct, and analysis of the studies carried out in Project EXPORT. This resource will be used for hypothesis refinement, experimental design, data management, quality control, result analysis and informative presentation of results, and will function across all projects of Project EXPORT. Design and analysis of studies will be performed in collaboration with Dr. Yisheng Li, Dr. Michelle A. Detry, and Mr. Mike Hernandez. Data from each Project EXPORT study will be entered into individual custom database application developed through the collaboration of the Core with the data management team of each project. Among other advantages, this computerized database will facilitate continuous monitoring of study results and will allow for automated data audits. Thus, from inception to reporting, studies will benefit from a Project EXPORT resource that will be used to augment existing M. D. Anderson biostatistics resources and to align these considerable resources with Project EXPORT research objectives.